


Lila gets bad buck

by SerlinaBlack



Series: unrelated MLB stuff [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Luck, Everyone's Out of Character, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm also bad at titles, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien gives bad luck?, and you're out of character, how is that not a tag yet, kwami angst, the madder Adrien gets the worse it gets for lila, we don't know her here, wtf is canon, you're out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: There’s a list in a corner of Adrien’s mind; of people who should not under any circumstances get Akumatized otherwise Paris is doomed. The first on the list is obviously Ladybug. He was the third. The person who is second on the list is actually Marinette Dupain Cheng.Then Lila goes and nearly gets his princess Akumatized. so Adrien.... may or may not have ended up giving her bad luck with the help from Plagg.Alternatively, I can't write summaries worth anything just check the tag.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe (Background), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: unrelated MLB stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758016
Comments: 86
Kudos: 1521
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Lila gets bad buck

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,, I have no idea where the Kwami Angst came from, but It's there. mentions of children death but really vaguely and about a long long time ago

There’s a list in a corner of Adrien’s mind; of people who should not under any circumstances get Akumatized otherwise Paris is doomed. The first on the list is obviously Ladybug. For obvious reasons. You would think, with him being Chat Noir, He would be the second. But he wasn’t. No, he was The third. Ladybug is capable, and If she knew it was him, She’d probably be able to take him down. (Also if Hawkmoth gets in his head, Adrien has some choice words for the man and he won’t get Akumatized before finishing his piece)

His father is around the bottom along with Lila, mostly because, sometimes….. Diligent son or not, he wants to punch the man and it’d be great stress relief. 

The person who is second on the list is actually Marinette Dupain Cheng. She’s second by simply being Marinette Dupain cheng. Chat can’t fight her, and he can’t tell ladybug _why_ he can’t fight her. He would be useless the entire fight. And the girl is resourceful on par with Ladybug who would have to pick up his slack. So… yes, If Marinette gets Akumatized, Paris is done for.   
*****

Adrien continued to pace back and forth not noticing anything else in his room in his anger. It’s lucky his father and Nathalie took a little time away from oppressing him, because Adrien did not think he could handle any of their BS today. 

“Hey, Maybe you could visit her when you tear through the rug. I’m sure she would help you fix it.” Plagg commented Idly gulping down his cheese. 

Adrien turned to him scowling, “Not funny Plagg. If Hawkmoth Succeeded Paris would have been finished.” 

“Well, It’s not the first time Liar-la nearly got Your Princess Akumatized.” Plagg rolled his eyes, but Adrien could tell he was tense too, after all, It was his persistence that made him realize that he’s in love with Two people. 

Adrien stiffened, “What do you mean It’s not the first time?” 

Plagg eyed him wearily then huffed, "you can't ask for sources alright?" he pauses to make sure his holder got it before continuing, "the liar girl confronted pigtails in the girl's bathroom. Well… more threatened than confronted really. But anyway she threatened she was gonna take all her friends away. Pigtails put up a good front, but… well.. " he shrugged. 

Adrien could feel his blood boil. How dare she! How _could_ she? Marinette is the sweetest most kind person ever. How could Lila threaten her?! And…. Oh god! He told her not to retaliate? That was the single most useless piece of advice he could have given her. He was taken out of his revere when Plagg smacked him in the face with a sock. 

"Snap out of it kid! We don't want an akuma in here." Adrien gritted his teeth but nodded taking deep breaths. 

"Sorry, Plagg. Just… I have to do _something_. If I don't then Mari won't have anyone on her side, and then Lila won't stop and then she'll really get akumatized and I won't be able to fight her, and Ladybug will hate me, and Mari will hate me and then I'll have to turn back my miraculous and move to another country and escape Dad and……" 

"Yeah…. That's enough. You're not turning in the ring. No one else is gonna get me cheese this easily. " Plagg grabbed his face in order to make him focus. 

"Alright, you're mad at the liar girl?" he asks in a tone that means he's not really asking and knows his answer anyway. Adrien nodded nonetheless. 

"Alright….. I… might be able to help. You won't have to do anything, but I warn you though what happened in Atlantis wasn’t my fault." this made Adrien baulk. 

"Wait…. What?" 

"But that was an extreme case, Ladybug's holder had just died and it was because of some unfair justification stuff." 

"Oooookay? But nothing really bad would happen to Lila…. Right?" he asked to make sure. 

"Define bad." 

"Plagg-" 

"Like I said, the only bad thing happened because my holder's wife was killed unfairly in front of him. The whole bad luck thing is balanced to how mad you are at them. And really, wouldn’t the Liar girl deserve some bad luck? After all, since I'm a god it'd be divine retribution. " Adrien still didn’t look convinced. 

"I promise I won’t even go overboard, and It's not like I'm gonna be running around pranking her." 

"What would it be like exactly?" his eyebrows were raised, and he couldn’t really say he wasn’t tempted. 

"I find her, give her some bad luck and blamo, She's gonna be too busy with her bad luck to bully your Princess. " 

"That's it?" Adrien narrowed his eyes. How did bad luck make… whatever it was that happened in atlantis. 

"Yup. And if it gets too much we could always get Tikki to even it out." Adrien shifted thinking it over. If Lila _did_ stop bullying Marinette though…..

"Alright. " he sighed. "But we stop this thing the moment it gets too extreme." 

"Yes! Uh- I mean You'll have to give me some cheese to do this thing. That's why I'm happy. " Plag nodded to himself as if to assure himself he was not going soft. Adrien smirked. 

"It's ok, Plagg, I know you like Mari." 

"You know what, when you get married just give her the miraculous instead of the wedding ring that way I'll get to keep the cheese and you wouldn’t bother me so much" Adrien could swear to anything he holds dear (Mari, Ladybug , his mother pops up in his head in quick succession) Plagg was pouting.   
******

It was a testament to how much he actually _did_ like Marinette that Plagg didn’t even wait for it to be morning to give Lila bad luck he just simply flew to her in the middle of the night when Adrien was asleep and Lila was too and came back before they had to leave for the morning. 

How he knew this? 

Well, Lila came in looking like she came in walking through a tornado. 

"Uh…. What happened to you girl?" Alya said what everyone was thinking out loud. 

"I'm just…. Having a bad hair day." she grit out trying to comb her hand through her hair and failing to do so when her hand gets stuck in knots. 

"Yeah, I'll say, is that even physically possible?" Kim pointed out the hairs that seemed to defy gravity. 

When the girl was walking to the front desk when she stubbed her toe on the table. Which caused her to yelp, hop on one foot and for the entire table to collapse. Adrien only got out in the nick of time by jumping onto Alya and Nino's table behind him. 

"Woah!" Nino widened his eyes. 

"Holy-" Alix jumped. 

"Oh my -" Rose gasped. 

"Pfffffft" Chloe snorted.

"Oh my god Lila, Adrien are you alright?" Mme Bustier asked, concerned . 

"Yeah, I'm fine. We can't say the same about the table though." he eyed said table warily. 

"My foot! It hurts!" Lila whined.

Mme Bustier sighed and looked at the class critically before nodding to herself. 

"Alright, Adrien, go sit next to Marinette. Alya and Nino you might have to share with Lila for the day since she has to sit in front. I'll get Principal Damocles to get someone to fix the table soon." 

Adrien resisted the urge to sag in relief. And then he resisted wanting to just greet Mari with a Hey Princess! Instead just having to be content with a simple hey Mari. 

"Alright class, now…." 

"Mme. Bustier?" Lila raised her hand. Adrien tensed, she was probably trying to change seats again. 

"My tablet isn’t working." she says instead. 

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry Lila, but You'll have to take your notes by hand." the teacher said apologetically. 

*****

Science with Mme Mandelieve has always been a treat for Adrien since the woman takes no nonsense from anybody. 

Lila of course doesn’t let that stop her from trying to gain favour since her 'arthritis' is acting up. But Mme Mandelive calmly explains to her that Arthritis …… doesn’t work like that. They were supposed to dilute some chemicals that the teacher would check and she assured that Lila wouldn’t have to write anything, but she would have to do her work herself. 

The class went on pretty well, up until when they had to present their solutions to the teacher. 

Adrien let Mari go in front of him. The other girl was being extra careful to make sure she didn’t drop anything from her beaker. Which is why she didn’t see the leg in front of her right where Lila was sitting. Luckily, Adrien did see Lila trying to trip Mari. So he rushed to catch her. 

As a result, Mari yelped when she fell on Adrien who was used to catching a falling Ladybug so he didn’t budge. Her solution, however, fell on Lila's clothes and the girl jumped up at the surprise, knocking over her own solution that fell on her feet discoloring her shoes instantly. 

"My shoes! My clothes! Marinette why would you do that?!" Lila began her crocodile tears, but it looked like no one believed Mari did it on purpose. But maybe he should set the record straight, before Lila twisted it to her liking. 

"Marinette didn’t do it on purpose Lila, she was concentrating on her beaker, and tripped on your bag strap." luckily, looking down Lila's bag strap was clearly on the walkway even though it wasn’t what tripped her. 

"Ms. Rossi go to the gym and take a shower right now. Considering your clothes aren’t discolored I'm going to assume Ms. Dupain Cheng's dilution was thin enough to not cause instant reaction but It's still not safe to wear clothes soaked in chemicals"Mme Mandelieve practically pushed the other girl towards the gym shower, ignoring her cries of protests. 

"So…. Adrien…" Nino says with a sly grin and Adrien is instantly on guard. His posture stiffens and somehow Nino's smirk gets wider 

"I think Mari can stand on her own now buddy." which is when he looked down to see himself still clutching at Mari who for some reason looked red in the face. 

"No, I don’t think she can" Alya sounded like she was stifling her own giggles. Adrien blushed what he was sure, a violent shade of red and let go of his Princess. And he absolutely refused to acknowledge the pang in his heart as he does so. 

"You know, your Princess looks red." Plagg whispers idly from around his collar. He doesn’t know how no one can see the Kwami, but he's not gonna turn his head and give him away. 

"Do you think She's sick?" he whispers instead when he's back alone on the desk. Mari and Alya whispering between themselves. 

There was a pause before Plagg answered. "I don’t know….. Maybe you should do something nice for her to make her feel better. " 

Adrien's eyes light up in inspiration. 

******

Adrien kind of felt more angry when he finished, and he was almost a hundred percent sure Lila was the one who planted the frog in Mari's bag. 

He was so surprised when he surreptitiously opened her bag and the toad leaped out that he nearly screamed, almost forgetting that he was supposed to do it in secret. He scrambled to keep his voice in check and the gift in hand that he didn’t even notice where the frog went. Just as well though, he wouldn’t know what he could do with it. 

When the classes started after lunch and everyone got their book bags out to begin and check their books, he noticed Lila's expectant look out of the corner of his eyes and resisted the urge to frown. Looks like she was waiting for his princess to freak out. Well, tough luck. Which….. Incidentally…. Looking at her clothes Lila was probably having a lot of. They were mismatched and a size too big on her, probably from the lost and found. 

"Oh! Wow! This is so pretty! How did it… " Mari trails off as she looks between the hair tie and her bag. The tie wasn’t anything much really, a white crystal heart in the middle of a pink bow that's attached to the white rubber band. But for some reason when he saw it in a shop window it reminded him of his princess. He didn’t even realize he was buying it until it was safely in his pocket and Plagg was laughing at him. He never found an excuse to give it to her before, but well, he has been secretly admiring her for a while, so it…. Fit. 

"Oh, that's so cute Mari!" Rose gasped when she saw the tie. "Where did you get it?" 

"Uh… it was in my bag? I don’t know where it came from…." she wondered. 

"Ooh like from a secret admirer?" Alya says as she reaches the table looking at the tie slyly. "Well whoever it is they've got good taste. " Marinette nodded along with her.

"Oh put it on Mari-" Rose was cut off with Lila's shrike when the brunette opened her bag. Oh. So that's where the frog went. 

"Jeez Lila's having a _bad_ day" Marinette comments, idly taking her hair ribbon off. Adrien, frankly can't take his eyes off her. 

"Uh- yeah, bad, really bad day. She got all the bad luck today." holey moley why is he stuttering? This is Mari for christ's sake. 

Mari glances at him and quickly averts her eyes, pulling her hair up in an half up half down style. Adrien. Can't. Breathe. 

"Looking good Mari!" Alya calls when she looks back at them from Lila struggling with the frog. Then she cuts her eyes to Adrien, her eyes narrow and then widens in realization. How she knew he knew not but It's pretty obvious she figured out he gave Mari the gift. 

"Hey Alya can I talk to you a bit?" he pleads. She glances at Mari, then him and then smirks, "Sure thing sunshine boy. We can talk near the door I think." 

*****

Tikki floats down under the table when class starts up again her tiny finlike appanage already crossed. 

"Plagg!" she hissed when the destruction kwami pretended he didn’t see her. 

"Sugarcube! What a surprise! What are you doing under this fine bench?" he gulps nervously. 

"What. Did. You do?" 

"Me? I did nothing! What made you think I did anything? Maybe you did something? That's why You're asking me- " he stopped his rambling at her unimpressed glare. 

"Ok, so I may have given the little liar a little bad luck." 

"Plagg!" 

"Tikki!"

"You know what happened in Atlantis! " 

"Yeah, and look me in the eye and tell me they didn’t deserve one thing that happened to them. I only told the kid that someone killed the chat noir's wife. "

"Plagg, they weren’t all guilty…." she tried but he could tell her heart wasn’t in it. What happened in Atlantis was a sore subject for them both. Neither could keep their chosen safe. Tikki from the people and Plagg from the rage. And what happened to the chosens kids….

"Well none of them helped either. They were monsters that watched little kittens bleed and die on the streets. So yeah they deserved it. And Lila isn’t gonna get anything she doesn’t deserve either. " he was not gonna cry now damn it. 

"Oh Plagg…" Tikki touched her forehead to Plagg's and hoped that would calm him down. 

"You can give her good luck. I'm not telling you not to just…. Wait a while. It hurts my kitten to see your ladybug hurt so much. Just until she leaves her alone. Then she could go back to normal with no problem" 

Tikki sighs then looks at Plagg, "Fine, I won't tell my holder yet. But you best not go overboard stinky cheese." 

"Wouldn’t dream of it sugar cube" 

*****

"Yes- yeeees- that's it Your spaghetti is getting taken away… hold that face-" 

"OW!" 

"Dannazione! " 

Adrien didn’t even suppress his sigh this time. Vincent has been trying to get Lila to act like a proper model for the last half hour and just when she was finally working right, 

"It fell on my eyes! I can't see!" 

Adrien rubbed his temple when she whined right next to his ear and walked back. He was sure it was only water but Lila was the queen of making a big deal out of everything.

"Someone wipe her face! And redo the make up." Adrien felt bad for Vincent; his poor photographer looked ready to cry. 

"Maybe we should try another day." he said softly, trying to console the man. 

"I'm not dealing with her another day! What was Mr Agreste thinking? I've never worked with someone so unprofessional in my life!" Vincent whisper yelled. Adrien wished he knew the answer to that himself. 

There was a slight knock at the studio door. Someone must have heard it and opened it because Marinette entered the studio looking around nervously and clutching at a folder. 

"Hold that expression! " Vincent yelped and Adrien froze. Vincent snapped a few pictures and then nodded. "Perfect! The longing! The elation! Perfect expression Adrien." he says as he flips through the pictures and Adrien turns more and more red as he goes on. 

"Adrien!" Mari calls biting her lip nervously. 'No don’t do that….' he thinks somewhat hysterically. This is getting out of hand. He can flirt nonstop when he's near Ladybug. Why the hell does he shut down when Mari smiles at him. 

"You file You're.. Wait no, you left file...ugh just um, you left your file?" she says and holds the file out. Adrien shakes himself off. 

"Thanks Mari! I was wondering where that went. " 'you had no idea it was even missing' a voice that sounds suspiciously like Plagg played in his mind. He told it to take a hike. 

"Well, uh… I should be going." Mari says. 

"Uh- right, right. You must be busy too,- I mean with your Commissions and stuff." he nodded, grabbing the file. 

"Y-yeah that busy. Uh…. Bye " 

"Bye Marinette." he sighs, despondent as she leaves. 

"Adrien,-" Vincent called out "- I don’t think I'll be able to use any photos with the two of you in it, but I do have some excellent single shots I just took." 

"You did?" he was… slightly baffled. Other than the five or six he took when Marinette got here, there weren't any single shots taken that Adrien was aware of. 

"I had to take some from an angle, but don’t worry about it. They'll show a story of love and heartbreak when the loved one leaves!" 

"Oookay. If that's settled then-"

*****

("You do realize spaghetti guy took pictures of you when you were talking to pigtails right?" 

"WHAT?!") 

*****

Adrien got out of the car the next day to see Lila soaking wet gasping for breath and wide eyed. He then looked down to see the puddle his car splashed at her and couldn’t really find it in himself to be sorry. 

"Oh Lila! I'm sorry! " still, his father didn’t raise a son with bad manners. 

"It's ...fine Adrien. I'll just…. Get something to change into." she says through gritted teeth. And hurries to the building. 

He waits for Nino like he always does. Though for some reason Nino and Mari must have switched timetables because his Princess arrives early for once and Nino was nowhere to be seen. Marinette does a fist pump when she reaches the building and Adrien smiles at her helplessly since she didn’t notice him. 

She goes inside before him and Adrien has an internal debate before following after her. Nino would understand. 

When he does go in however he was in for a shock. 

"Mari!" he screams and sprints towards her as she falls from the staircases but he was too late before he even got in the building. 

Marinette lands on her left hand and screams his guts twist at the sound. He could swear he heard a snap when she landed. 

He paused when he got to her at the bottom of the stair. He looked up to see a glimpse of brown hair. Adrien saw red but there was a slight push against his chest where Plagg implored him to take care of Mari first. 

So, Adrien took a deep breath, picked a whimpering Mari up and took her to the nurses office.

***** 

"Mari, You're being unreasonable. " Adrien informed her. 

"I'm not! It's not even broken!" she informs him back. 

"But you’re hurt!" 

"The only thing that's too hurt to go on today is my jacket." she sighed at said jacket, which was torn beyond recovery. 

"And your busted hand that you shouldn’t be moving." Adrien points out. 

"I won't be moving it. I'll do everything with my right hand!" she says cheerfully. 

"Marinette!" 

"Ahem." the Nurse breaks the fight looking at both of them amused. 

"Maybe a compromise? " she pointed out and lifted a sling. Marinette pouted and Adrien huffed. 

****

"Adrien dude where were you?" Nino asks as he enters the class he points behind him as Mari enters with her hand in the sling. 

"I got here early today. Really early. But then I tripped and fell from the staircase and busted my wrist. Adrien took me to the nurses office. " she offers with a sheepish smile. Adrien noticed how she left any and all mention of Lila out of the story. It felt like someone took a paper shredder and squeezed his heart through it. 

He walked to the back to deposite both his and Mari's bag in the back bench and then turned to the clock. They had about fifteen minutes before Mme Bustier came in. Good he had enough time to leave without making them worry about him getting back. He… probably won’t make it back in time, but that's a worry for later. 

"Where are you going dude?" Nino questions like he expected him to. Adrien smiles reassuringly. "I just left something in the nurse's office. I'll be back with it real quick. " 

"Alright dude. Great job helping Mari though. God knows She's been getting clumsier the last few days. " Nino says. 

Adrien nods and walks back but Nino's words give him pause. 'She got more clumsy lately huh? Was it just her being clumsy or was it Lila tripping and pushing her? And since Mari didn’t think anyone would believe her…. She would just pass it off as just being clumsy. '

Adrien wanted to slap himself for not noticing sooner. 

He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. When he did enter though he put on his most charming and convincing smile. It'd take some effort to get Principal Damocles to bring out the security feed, but he needs the man to have a clear head when he does. 

He took a deep breath and felt Plagg nuzzle into his chest. Oh, right, Lila does have bad luck right now. 

*****  
When Adrien came back to the classroom about half an hour later, it looked like a warzone. 

Nearly everyone was screaming and it made him want to wince. Mme Bustier was trying to gain some control over things but was failing quite spectacularly. Marinette was sitting in Alya's seat looking meek and the girl herself looked one wrong word away from exploding. 

At the center of things though Lila Rossi was using her Crocodile tears to full potential. 

"What just happened?" he asks no one in particular but hopes someone heard him and would fill him in. 

Unfortunately it was the wrong someone that heard him. 

"Adrien!" Lila whined and launched herself at him latching onto his arm. 

"Adrien Marinette turned them all against me! You can't believe them! Don't listen to what she says or she'll try to turn you against me too" she fake sobs. Adrien frowned and then pushed the girl away. 

"Lila, If Marinette told me Angels and Bluebirds helped her get dressed in the morning I'd believe her. You on the other hand…." 

"Yeah that's right! And Mari didn’t say a single thing Lie-la the only one lying here is you." Alya snapped at the liar. 

"Now that that's out of the way, what happened? " he couldn’t help but ask. 

"You remember how she was talking to Nathaniel when you left? Turns out they were talking about Nath and Mark's comic. " Nino informed. 

"She said she knew Mark and she'll 'introduce' me to him. At first I thought they might have met and she didn’t know about us. But then she said she went to dinner with him last friday. I was on a date with him and he slept over at my place." Nathaniel filled in with a glare to the girl. 

"And after it was like a domino effect. Everyone checked what she said to them and turns out everything she said is a lie." Alix crossed her arms. 

"Oh, you mean just like Dupain Cheng said it was?" Chloe questioned while checking her nails for any imperfections. The class winced. Adrien for a slightly different reason. 

Adrien took a deep breath and looked at his classmates, then at his princess, he took in her slinged arm and glared at Lila. 

"I did see you on top of the stairs this morning Lila, do you want to confess before I tell them?" he sneers. 

"WHAT?!" Alya's left eye twitched. Marinette stepped between her and Lila so she doesn’t actually attack the girl. 

"Adrien! What are you talking about?! Why are you lying about me? I would never push someone down the stairs!" Lila tried to garner some semblance of sympathy. 

"Really? Then the footage from the video I saw when he came to my office was a lie too then Ms. Rossi?" Principal Damocles walks in glaring at the girl with a woman following him doing the same. 

Lila's eyes widen when she sees the woman,   
"Maman! Principal Damocles! Please Marinette is setting me up! " 

"Be quiet!" her mother snapped. "I've seen the security footage of you pushing the poor girl from the stairs, she barely made it up to the top before you pushed her. " she seethed. 

Then she turned to Marinette, "I- don't know why she did that, or from what I've heard of the previous accounts from your Principal what she has against you, but I apologise on her behalf. I never thought she would be capable of…." she trailed off looking down. Marinette walked towards the woman and put her right hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

"It’s not your fault what she did." she told her resolutely. "You didn’t know what she was doing, and I have the feeling she was lying to you too Madame Rossi." her face was earnest and kind and… god he's so in love with this girl. 

The thought gave him pause. He blinked and then decided to wait till he was home to have that panic. 

The woman nodded, blinking back tears and pulled her in a one armed hug. Mindful of her sling and busted wrist. 

"And where do you think you’re going?" Chloe stands in front of the door with her arms crossed glaring at Lila who was escaping. 

"You are coming with me and your mother Ms. Rossi. We have to decide on your punishment." the principal scowled at her. 

*****

"Soooo sugarcube. " Plagg intones. He was the second one under the bench this time. Tikki sitting on the foot stand and munching on a cookie. "You lifted the bad luck?" 

"Of course I did Plagg. She's not going to be here anymore. Marinette didn’t notice me leave, the pain medication put her straight to sleep.. 

"Did you lift the bad luck before or after you heard she was gone?" 

Tikki gave him a look. Specifically her 'why would you believe I'm capable of doing anything without following the rulebook ever, I'm an angel' look. But Plagg didn’t buy it for a second. 

"Well…. If she stayed in Paris she would've caused more and more problems for both of our holders. So I obviously had to wait until they finalised her going back to Italy" she said innocently. 

Plagg rolled his eyes. 

"Sure, you obviously didn’t come up with that after she was gone. " he drawls.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about Plagg." her reply was prompt and it made him snort. 

"Sure you don't." he leaned against her and sat enjoying her presence.


End file.
